Bonnie
¿“In the end, I understood that you are like me. You don't have to understand yourself, you just have to love yourself as you are. „ —Bonnie to Bon, Epic Final, Episode 30 (S1) Bonnie (Nicknamed as Bonnie the Destroyer) is a main character of FHS, is part of the group of animatronics being the guitarist Etymology Bonnie description "He would be a little withdrawn teenager and he would also be nervous about many things. His only problem is that he would speak without thinking, so many times he would get into trouble because he would say a lot of nonsense when speaking, curiously, he is a character who has too much awareness and is one of those who think most about the consequences. But ultimately it would be a totally misunderstood character, since he has a very strange sense of humor and very few can understand him. His relationship with Foxy let's say it would be a bit chaotic since he would be bothering him all the time and he would simply spend it enduring it. And he definitely wouldn't understand his relationship with Chica, since he often laughs at his jokes but sometimes he doesn't really understand his personality ".- Edd00chan describing Bonnie in If Five Nights at Freddy's were Teenagers Appearance Physically, he is a boy with short to long hair at the same time, with a crazy shape and his eyes are red. It has white skin, almost pale. As for clothing, in Season 1 he uses the uniform consisting of a short white shirt, Jean pants, black shoes and a red bow on the neck. In the 2nd Season, he wears the same uniform, but with notable differences: He uses a black headband, his hair is crazier to the point that he almost covers his eyes and now uses a long-sleeved black shirt under the uniform. History As if now It is unknown what his story was and who his parents were. Personality Bonnie is a boy who has a "weird" condition, but is nice and tries to like everyone, even if they are from a rival band. Although at first it seemed to be someone cold, hostile, grumpy and without feelings, he quickly changed his personality to a crazy, bizarre thoughts and that gives so many discomforts with his misplaced questions. It also proves to have complete ignorance. One of them is that he doesn't realize Bon's feelings for him; He doesn't even realize that Bon and Bonsua are the same person, but then he realizes that they were the same person. (When Bon drops his fake mustache) But it also shows insecurity and fear, as demonstrated by The Nightmare; In spite of that, he endures it because he does not want to resort to violence, although he has shown cunning and a little intelligence, although he almost always demonstrates the opposite. But when it comes to the guitar, Bon becomes a kind of "Van Halen" as he becomes more alive, more cheerful, more proud, more capable and above all: A skill intact with the instrument. But he proves to have more ignorance when he sees that Bon "got over it" when in fact it was the opposite. Relationships Bonnie/Relationships Skills Music * Singing In the Animatronics Rap, it was shown that he knows how to sing something, even though it is not really his forte. * Rap But that doesn't mean I don't know how to rap. * Guitar This is where Bonnie stands out, proving to be a "Van Halen" due to his extraordinary ability despite his young age, being Bon the only one (for now) that almost equals him. Other * Resistance Affirming that it is "immune to beatings", it has a resistance to shock. * Cunning Wearing glasses to pretend to be awake in class and thus be able to sleep, demonstrates an incredible degree of cunning. * Sports While Bonnie was not seen at an FNAFHS Olympic Games event, he won the most gold medals. If Canon, you must have a sporting skill that far exceeds athletic characters like Usagi Bon, Loon and especially Springtrap and Fox.